


Vampires and the Snarky Broads that Court Them

by Finder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, MILFs, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finder/pseuds/Finder
Summary: A chance encounter at a night club reveals that a vampire is living in Rose's town. Rose tracks her down to see if she's dangerous... and kinky.





	1. Club Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addy_is_not_a_laddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy_is_not_a_laddy/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt:
> 
> "It was never a question of if they would meet, or when, but how much it would hurt when it ended."

Rose Lalonde: Author, Witch, single unfit mother.

Rose stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She traced her pale skin and examined the corners of her eyes. She was sure she could see cracks forming, age setting upon her… how annoying.

She stopped scanning for flaws and got dressed. Purple lace bra and matching panties; pencil skirt that stopped mid-thigh; and long-sleeve purple blouse. She applied a coat of black to her lips and did her eyeliner. She checked that her hair was nice, and it always was, before leaving.

In the living room, she grabbed her Thorns from the table and put them in her purse. She checked on Roxy, sitting in her room on her computer. 

"I will be back tomorrow," she said.

"kay," Roxy said, not looking up from her computer.

Rose didn't respond and left. She didn't say good-night, she didn't ask if Roxy wanted anymore dinner, she didn't even tell her daughter to stay away from her own wine closet. If Roxy was going to do something, Rose wouldn't be around to stop her, so why bother?

Outside she withdrew her Thorns and casted a portal, stepping through it into the alleyway behind Club Scarlet. Club Scarlet was a large nightclub, music was blasting, patrons ground against each other, and booze flowed freely. Rose came here every so often to blow off steam, usually by knocking back a few and finding a cute girl to go down on.

She entered easily and began to mingle. Black and Red was the theme of the club, and it was everywhere. The walls were done up in it, the dance floor had a checkerboard pattern to it, and the hostesses and dancers were all decked out in black and red. As she approached the bar one of them got on top and was dancing. She wore a black and red spotted spaghetti top, thigh-highs, and a short frilly skirt that rode up high enough for Rose to catch a glimpse of her cherry printed thong. 

"Hey Rose!" she said as Rose got to the bar.

Rose took her eyes off the delicious bit of skin pinched by the thigh-high socks to look up at the woman's face. It was Aradia, Rose chastised herself for not remembering those panties, she'd had them hanging from one of her bedposts for a few days after all.

"Aradia," Rose said, smiling. "How have you been?"

"Great Rose!" Aradia said, hopping down to sit on the counter. "Club's been pretty active. Sollux just bought in."

"Great," Rose said, taking her martini from the bartender. "Club Velvet is coming along?"

"Yeah, they just broke ground," Aradia said, excitedly.

Club Scarlet was franchising, and in the next city they were going to build a second club, this one would be purple themed. Rose was cautiously optimistic.

"But you personally, how have you been?" Rose asked.

"I've been good," Aradia said, kicking her legs out. "Damara and I are talking again. I've almost graduated from med school. Gonna be a coroner soon! I'm so excited."

"Only you could be excited to cut open dead people," Rose said, smiling.

"Oh Rose," Aradia said, playfully pushing her.

Aradia hopped back up on the counter and began to dance again, gyrating her hips. Rose took a sip and snuck one last look up her skirt at Aradia's soft ass. She thought to happier times when she could bury her face in it, but that was not to be.

Rose left the bar and walked out into the crowd. She spotted a couple of the regulars. In one of the lounge areas, she could see Cronus, still in his greaser style jacket and white shirt. Another guy was on top of him and they were furiously making out, Cronus palming his ass. As sleazy as he was, Cronus had an undeniable luck with the ladies and gents. 

She passed that lounge area to the dance floor. On it, she could see Rufioh and Damara dancing, or rather Damara grinding on his crotch, while he kissed her on the neck. Damara was wearing a pair of short shorts that rode up so high Rose could have sworn she had a wedgie; her ass hung out of them and… Rose didn't turn away. Rufioh was wearing a slightly longer pair of shorts and a mesh shirt. Through the material Rose could see his nipples were hard, perhaps there was chafing in his future.

They swapped positions, Damara grinding her hips against his rear, reaching around to tweak his nipples and whisper something untoward in his ear that made him blush. From personal experience, she knew that Damara was into pegging. Rose had trouble sitting the next day, but Rufioh… he looked like this was business as usual.

Away from them was a smaller bar, and Rose saw _her_. Leaning over the counter, her jean-clad ass sticking out, the bright red band of a thong visible over her beltline. Her black hair had a streak of blue in it, and the lights of the club glinted off her glasses. She wore a blue jacket and was sucking on a lollipop that was just audacious enough to piss her off.

_Serket_

Aranea, or Mindfang as she liked to be called, was chatting up a girl at the bar. Her words were lost in the sea of voices, but she made some kind of gesture with her lollipop that made the girl blush. From this angle, Rose could see her low-cut top showing off her overly elaborate bralette, some kind of spiderweb pattern, fitting.

She and Mindfang had dated for a month. The sex was mind-blowing but she was a boorish woman too self-absorbed and unwilling to commit. Rose was fine having the relationship being a non-serious string of hook-ups until she discovered Mindfang's own little problem with the word "no."

Nothing too serious happened, but the relationship was dead and buried. Mindfang locked eyes with her, smirked, and blew a kiss. Rose could feel ice creeping down her spine and chose to ignore her. 

She downed her martini and left it at one of the bar counters before mingling in on the dance floor. She let the music guide her hips as she slid through the throng of people. She scanned the crowd with a practiced gaze, trying to spot any solitary figure looking for a partner. 

Eventually, she spotted one; a cute brunette with sun-kissed skin, probably from the local college. She was wearing a strapless red dress, which ended just above the halfway point of her thigh. It really clung to her, and Rose got a good look at her toned stomach and rear as her curves pressed against the material. Rose moved to the girl's side, catching her attention through her periphery. Judging from her reaction, she wasn't completely unwilling. Rose danced nearer to her, gracefully sliding an arm across her own chest and unbuttoning the top of her blouse, offering the barest hint of cleavage. Rose could see her staring and that's when she knew she had her. Neither of them was going home with dry panties tonight.

They twisted and turned, never really syncing with each other, but that was fine. Rose made the first move, grabbing her hand and twirling the woman. She ended up with her back to Rose, and Rose took her time to begin feeling her up. She started from her waist and traveled up her sides. Her curves were lovely. She traced the edges of the girl's breasts before moving to cup them. A bold move in public, but nothing out of the ordinary in club scarlet. Rose fondled them a moment, they were well shaped and perhaps half a cup larger than hers. The girl let out what could have been a moan if it wasn't lost to the sounds of the club. Rose let her arms travel southward to the girl's bare thighs. She felt them up, moving upwards and inwards. There was a nice toned definition to them, probably from squats. Rose was anticipating touching moisture when the girl broke contact. Rose didn't hear what she said, but she read "bathroom" from her lips.


	2. Taking it to the Bathroom

The pair quickly maneuvered themselves into the nearest ladies' room. The moment they were through the door, Rose's hands were on her again. She left dark lipstick marks on her neck, while she palmed her breasts.

"Mmhm, and what's your name?" Rose asked mouth centimeters from her earlobe.

"L-Laura," she squeaked as Rose dragged her tongue across the ear.

"Laura," Rose said, accentuating the name with a sultry tone. "I'm Rose, so lovely to meet you."

Laura staggered to the sink and braced herself against it. Rose continued her ministrations from behind her, the kisses to her neck turning to soft bites, and soon small points of suction that would surely leave bruises tomorrow. She pulled down the neckline of the dress, freeing up Laura's breasts, her hard nipples previously implied now exposed to open air. 

"No bra. Looks like someone," Rose whispered ghosting a finger over her nipple. "Was waiting for this."

Laura shivered at Rose's words while Rose used her other hand to pull up the ends of her dress. With Laura's dress bunched up around her waist, Rose turned to the mirror to get a good look at her panties. They were dark gray, not a particularly fancy pair, but Rose appreciated the damp spot on their front nonetheless.

Rose teased her by rubbing along the waistband, slipping her pinkie under them and pushing them down a bit, allowing a few of her curls to slip free. Rose dropped her other hand from Laura's breast to help move her panties down her thigh. Rose watched with satisfaction at a trail of liquid stretching out from her vulva to the panties; eventually snapping. That accomplished, the hand resumed its grasp of her breast, idly fondling it.

"My, someone's excited," Rose said, nibbling on Laura's ear.

She drew her fingers up Laura's slit, collecting the moisture and ending with a flick to her clit that sent shivers through her that Rose could feel. Rose smiled, Laura's face in the mirror was needy, she was panting and couldn't see straight. Such a sensitive girl.

Rose idly slipped her middle finger inside her as she lightly pinched her nipple. Rose worked at a steady pace, her well-manicured nails sliding in and out with ease. She ghosted her thumb over Laura's clitoris every so often and began leaving soft black kisses on her neck. Laura's breathing was heavy, and the occasional squeak came out of her mouth. Rose wasn't satisfied.

She added her index finger and picked up the pace. Laura's squeaks turned into moans. Rose worked her breast while she worked her pussy, fondling and pinching the nipple. The music in the club soared slightly when a person walked in. The woman paused, shocked. Rose held her gaze, staring at her dead in the mirror while she fingered Laura. Rose didn't even blink, and the woman slowly backed out.

"Nyahhh!" Laura said, drawing Rose's attention again.

Laura's eyes were screwed shut in ecstasy, never having seen their intruder. From her cries, Rose knew she was close. She increased her speed, stroking Laura's clit faster, even ghosting a nail over it, the hard point touching her most sensitive spot drove her wild. Eventually, Laura bit her lip and came. Rose could feel her walls twitching around her fingers and she withdrew them, holding them up in front of the girl. They were slick with her juices, and Rose leaned forward, sucking one clean before offering the other to her. Laura hesitated, but complied, licking her fluids off of Rose's middle finger.

Satisfied, Rose smirked and gave her a slap on the rear, Laura let out a yelp as she was snapped out of her post-coitus glow. Upon doing so, Rose noticed something, she stopped Laura from turning around and had her hold that position braced against the sink. Rose bent down and spread her ass.

"Oh, wow," Laura said. "I-I don't think I'm into that."

"Hush," Rose replied. "I don't do this on my first date."

"This is a date?" Laura asked.

"I said hush," Rose replied.

Rose examined what she'd seen when she slapped Laura's rear. On the inside of her left cheek was a bite mark. It had been partially revealed when the slap had jiggled her buttocks. It was a vampire's bite, no mistake about it. Rose's curiosity was peaked, but not as much as her arousal. She planted a soft kiss against where she'd left her slap, and walked over to the stalls, gesturing Laura to follow with a tilt of her head. Once inside, Rose put her bag on the back of the toilet, unzipped her skirt, and slid it down her legs; taking her time. She wiggled her hips a little to help it go down, before hooking her thumbs into her panties and lowering them as well.

"So, when you were doing me, you were fine out in the open, but now you want some privacy?" Laura asked in a fake-accusatory tone.

"I don't like being exposed," Rose said, dangling her panties from her finger.

Laura drank in the sight before her. Rose was completely uncovered from the waist down, save for her shoes. Laura dragged her eyes up Rose's soft pale thighs to her vulva. She could see Rose's lower lips, and they glistened with arousal. So much in fact that she could see drops of moisture clinging to her lower-most pubes, like dew on fresh morning grass. Rose tossed her panties onto her skirt, silently glad that the bathrooms were kept so clean.

"Close the door," Rose said, her smile sultry enough to charm the pants off of any woman.

Laura quickly shut and locked the bathroom stall before walking over to Rose.

"Use my skirt for your knees," Rose said. "The tile floor can be killer and we wouldn't want that."

Laura did so, kneeling on top of Rose's discarded clothing before grasping her things and digging in. Rose could feel how wet she was as Laura began to lick slow deliberate strokes up Rose's slit, dragging her tongue across her clit. Laura could feel the wetness on her chin, she could feel Rose's pail blond pubic hairs tickling her nose. The apocrine/sweat musk was a pleasant smell for her as she went down on the older woman.

Rose gave her credit for her enthusiasm if nothing else. She could tell Laura hadn't really had that much experience eating another woman out, but she was trying, that's something she could appreciate. Rose appreciated a good cunnilingus and Laura's was acceptable, if sloppy. 

Awkwardly, Laura stopped in the middle to pull a stray pube from her tongue. Not the best moment for either of them. She finally finished Rose off with some delightful suction on her clit, pursing her lips around the bud and stimulating it until Rose came.

Rose let out a sigh and helped the girl up. Laura was about to say something when Rose dove in and French kissed her, enjoying her own taste from the other woman's mouth. Rose let her go, and wiped her face, putting her panties and skirt back on.

"That was… oh wow," Laura said, panting.

"Yeah, you were good," Rose said, compliments are important, makes your partner feel good at the very least. 

"T-thanks," Laura said, as she fixed her own dress.

"That bite," Rose said. "Where did you get it from?"

"Which one- oh!" Laura said, realization hitting her along with a massive blush. "There was a woman I met, here actually, last week. I was… I was looking for her."

"Really?" Rose asked, her tone changing.

"Yeah," Laura said, as Rose's voice began to sway her. "It just was last week. I'd seen her before then, but… I don't know where.

Laura was gaining a far-off look in her eyes. Rose words were laced with magic – a spell. She was slowly compelling Laura, needing to learn more.

"Laura, I want to see the bite again," Rose said.

Laura smiled and nodded. Rose's voice was pure husky sex and there was no way she could say no. She pulled her dress up and slid her panties down her thigh, turning her rear to her.

Rose withdrew one of her Thorns from her purse and bent down to Laura's ass. She was tempted, of course, she was, Laura's pucker was just staring her down, almost demanding to be eaten. Rose, however, was stronger than her libido. Sex with someone in a trance was a line she vowed never to cross. 

Rose parted Laura's rear and glimpsed the bite mark again. Sure, enough the two healed puncture wounds were tell-tale signs of a vampire. Laura herself didn't seem to be displaying any traits, so it's likely that her ass was only a quick snack. Rose extended her wand and tapped against the mark, immediately her eyes went white and she glimpsed an image in her head. 

The image was of the vampire. She had brown skin and black hair that went to her neck. Rose could see a few lines on her face, but with vampires, age was hard to distinguish. She had bright green eyes and her bangs framed her face beautifully.

, _I wouldn't mind her sucking on me,_ ' Rose thought as the vision faded.

She removed her wand from Laura's rear and tucked it away again, telling her to redress herself. Rose ended the spell and the pair left the stall. 

"That was fun," Laura said. "I'm glad we could, um,"

Post-orgasm makes one a tad skittish about sex, well some of the time anyway. Rose could go a few more rounds, but it was a fun little romp while it lasted.

"Club Scarlet is a hot-bed for this kind of action," Rose said, clapping her on the shoulder. "Go have some fun out there."

With that, they pushed through the door and separated. Laura hadn't offered her number or any means of communication and Rose hadn't asked. This was nice, a quick impersonal fuck, no strings or emotional baggage attached. 

Still, there was a vampire nearby. She was a potential threat to the people here. How much of a threat though? According to Laura all that happened was a one-night stand and a non-fatal feeding. This alone indicated a potential docility to the vampire. But one could never be sure, she could still potentially have other victims.


	3. Taking a little Something Home

Roxy turned up the music on her headphones. Death Grips blasted in her ear with enough volume to drown out the noise. She sighed, hoping the melatonin would kick in at some point.

‘ _Goddamnit mom,_ ' Roxy thought.

On the other side of the house, Rose's room was especially noisy. She'd found a tough looking woman at the bar and decided to take her home. She introduced herself as Konyyl, she was buff and over a head taller than Rose. Rose had sat at the bar next to her and asked her what she was drinking. Konyyl cut the small talk and asked if Rose wanted to fuck her. Rose said yes and that lead to this. 

Rose was naked, on her elbows and knees with a ball gag and handcuffs on. Konyyl was behind her wearing only her bra and a strapless strap-on and fucking Rose doggie style. Konyyl was loud, unleashing a lot of primal grunts and commenting on how great it felt. Rose could only let out muffled moans.

Konyyl was sure to discuss a safe word and detail what she intended to do. Rose had simply ruled out choking but the rest was fair game. The safe-word, "crack," was something that could be said through the type of gag that prevented lips from coming together. Rose was loving it. A slow trail of drool came from her gag exceeded only by the dripping from her pussy as Konyyl just _used_ her. Rose liked to top, it was true, but a switch was a switch. Occasionally it was good to let a dominant partner just take the lead. Beyond that, a darker part of her subconscious liked to give in, to have a stronger party just control her completely and turn her into something to fuck. And Konyyl, she was good at it. Good at controlling and making her feel good, but not some asshole on a power trip. Rose's mind flashed back to Mindfang briefly before she crushed that thought. Dwelling on ex's, especially Serket, was bad form when with a new partner.

Still, the dildo thrust in and out of her with ease. Its girth was hard to get over at first, but with enough lube and a slow start, Rose got the hang of it. Konyyl was loving it, watching the olive-green toy disappear and reappear from Rose's snatch. To hear, and more importantly feel, her hips slapping up against Rose's ass was a delight. She spanked it again, her cheeks a fitting rosy color from all of the slaps. Rose had already come twice and was nearing her third orgasm fairly quickly.

Konyyl reached down and grabbed Rose's hair, pulling her up while she got on her haunches. She bounced Rose off against her lap.

"You close?" she asked.

Rose moaned an affirmative, the noise muffled through the gag.

"Fuck," Konyyl said. "You just love this, don't you? Being here for me to plow, down on all fours like a dog. God, you're so fucking hot."

She dropped Rose back onto the bed and drove her into orgasm. Rose's screams were muffled but still audible. Whatever care the pair had at not disturbing Roxy had been lost to their passions. With that, Konyyl pulled out, removing the strap-on from herself as well. She tossed it to the ground, the dildo making a wet slapping noise from all of their cum.

She uncuffed Rose and removed the ball gag, then just held her.

"Good?" she asked.

"Mm, it's been a while since someone screwed me like that," Rose said, truthfully. "You've got a lot of stamina."

"And you can really take it," Konyyl said. "I hope we didn't wake your kid up."

"She's used to it."

"How're your wrists?"

Rose rubbed them before saying, "Fine, might be a little bruising, but no clot risks."

"Good," Konyyl said.

Konyyl kissed the back of Rose's shoulder and laid down behind her. Rose curled into the larger woman's grasp, it'd been a while since she spooned with someone and even longer since she was the little spoon. Konyyl felt warm, and even if it was a one-night stand, it felt good.

The next day though, Rose knew she had a vampire to locate.

 

Rose shut her blinds and concentrated. In the darkness of her room, she tapped the Thorns against her mirror and the image of the vampire conjured in it. Once again, Rose marveled at her beauty. But where could she be?

Rose drew the image from the mirror and burned it onto a sheet of paper. It was a start. From there she wondered how to track down other victims. Finding people with bite marks would be hard. Perhaps she could check into the missing persons' cases. If the vampire wasn't killing her prey then that would be a dead end. A fortunate one at least, but nonetheless. 

She imagined herself going around to different people asking if they'd seen this woman. The visual image made her cringe, she wasn't going down that route.

She undid her blinds and left the room dressed in a black blouse and jeans. Downstairs, Konyyl and Roxy were eating breakfast.

"Crap he's cute," Konyyl said looking down at Jaspers.

The cat was currently eating at his feeding bowl.

"Yeah, Jaspers is the best," Roxy said.

"Cats are amazing," Konyyl said. "Perfect combination of apex predator and adorable housepet."

Jaspers finished eating and walked over to Konyyl, who picked him up.

"Who's a cute deadly master of hunting?" she asked, cooing to him. "You are!"

"Do you have cats?" Roxy asked. 

"Yeah, I have a couple. I feed strays too, so I like to think they're my babies too," Konyyl said. 

Rose went to make tea while Konyyl and Roxy discussion moved onto Roxy's science textbook and her future ambitions to be an engineer. Rose sat down at the table and handed everyone a cup of tea.

"Roxy's got her little ambitions all planned out," Rose said. 

After eating, Rose and Konyyl departed together, leaving Roxy in the living room to chat on Discord.

"So, what're you up to?" Konyyl asked as the pair walked down the driveway.

"I'm looking for this woman," Rose said, holding up the picture.

Konyyl bent down and stared at it.

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell," she said. "Who is she, an ex?"

"No, just someone a friend is looking for," Rose lied. "I have nothing to go on except a picture."

"Man, that sucks," Konyyl said.

"What about you, what are you up to now?" Rose asked.

"Work, sleep, meet up with my boyfriend," Konyyl said with a shrug.

Rose raised an eyebrow at that.

"You have a boyfriend?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry it's an open relationship," she said. "You probably saw him making out with Cronus back at the bar."

"Well… I hope his night was as good as ours," Rose said.

"Fuck totally," Konyyl said with a grin.


	4. Shopping for Reading Material

In town, Rose headed to Club Scarlet. The Vampire had been there before so someone must have seen her.

In the daytime, Club Scarlet was mostly full of people cleaning in preparation for the following night. Inside, Rose saw Aradia again, this time dressed in a black crop-top with her Aries symbol, and a long skirt.

"Hi, Rose!" Aradia said, waving her over.

Aradia was previously directing some cleaners who were using a wet vac to clean out alcohol and other stains from the carpet.

"Saw you leave with that muscly girl, how was it?" Aradia asked, a bright smile contrasting with the lewd question.

"Enjoyable, she cuffed me and topped," Rose replied, a calmer smile and a casual tone. "Good to switch things up."

"Fun night," Aradia said. "I mostly got a bunch of people staring up my skirt, including you I suppose."

"Your rear is something to write poetry to," Rose said, never losing her smile. "I want to lose my face within it once more. Traverse its curvature and have it steal my breath away. To feel a softness envelop me and-"

"Wow Rose, you sure know how to ask a girl to sit on your face," Aradia said with a chuckle. "So, what brings you here? Forget something?"

"No, but I have a question," Rose said, handing her the paper. "I'm working on something for a friend and I'm trying to fit a name to this picture, do you know her?"

Aradia took the picture and studied it, occasionally looking up at Rose. Rose could see her brow knit in thought. Aradia knew this woman, that much Rose could discern.

"What is this about?" Aradia asked, looking at the paper still. 

"It's a favor for a friend."

"Rose, that's way too vague," Aradia said looking up at her.

"So, I take it you know her then?" Rose asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Is she in trouble?" Aradia asked, concerned.

"She might be," Rose said, wondering how she'd spin this before deciding to go with the truth.

"I conjured her visage from a bite I found on one of your patrons," Rose said. "I have every reason to believe she's a vampire and I need to assess how dangerous she is."

"Rose, she's harmless," Aradia said.

"That's a judgment I need to make," Rose said, speaking with an authority she'd claimed for herself.

"Rooooose!" Aradia whined. "Don't make me do this."

"If she's harmless, then nothing will happen," Rose said.

"Really?"

"Well… I do want to see what it's like to be bitten by a vampire," Rose said, the comment deliberately meant to make her proposition less threatening, but it was no less true. "I heard it's a rush of hormones and dopamine."

"You've never been bitten?" Aradia asked. "Really Rose? Spooky magic stuff like this is right up your alley."

"I've never had the pleasure of a lady of the night relieving me of my precious fluids," Rose said.

"Innuendo, funny," Aradia said, smirking and rolling her eyes. "Look, Rose, she's a nice lady. It took a bit of coaxing just to get her out here and to unwind."

"I won't hurt her," Rose said. "I'm just going to ask, in the nice and polite way I do, if she's done anything wrong. If she hasn't, then we're fine."

"You just want her to go down on you, don't you?" Aradia asked.

"What happens after I ask if she's hurt anyone, I'm leaving up to chance," Rose said, smiling back at her.

Aradia sighed and said, "Well, ok then."

 

Rose looked up at the shop. This was where Aradia's directions had sent her, and even though she'd told Rose what the shop was, Rose was having a hard time believing it. She was standing in front of a Christian bookstore. Within she could see several bibles, crosses, Christian children's books, VeggieTales DVDs, and a variety of pictures depicting holy moments. The building was three stories in height, with the top being living space and the other two being for the store.

For a Vampire, it was perhaps one of the best hiding places. For Rose, it was just strange. She'd never considered herself a religious person. The idea of religion wasn't something she put a lot of thought towards, magic and mysticism yes, but not organized Religion. Rose contemplated going in. Listening to a bible thumping lecture was fairly low on the list of things she'd like to do, but an investigation was an investigation and she pushed forward.

When she opened the door, a bell rang, signaling her entrance. She hadn't needed the element of surprise but it was gone now. 

"Welcome," came a voice as its owner walked into view.

It was her. She was taller than Rose, not a terribly hard feat, with jet black hair cut to her neck. She had dark skin and piercing green eyes. Rose couldn't guess her age, and vampires are often older than they look, but she appeared to be a fairly attractive middle-aged woman. She was dressed very conservatively in a loose-fitting sweater and skirt down to her shoes. Rose briefly wondered what she looked like under those clothes, but there would be time to figure that out.

"My name is Porrim," she said, extending a hand to her. "Porrim Maryam."

"Rose Lalonde," Rose said, shaking it and smiling.

"And what brings you here Rose?" Porrim asked.

"I was in the neighborhood, and I was… curious," Rose said. "I haven't been to this bookstore before."

"Well, it's nice to see new faces here," Porrim replied. "Are you interested in anything? Or just browsing?"

"I guess, I'm interested in the store," Rose said. "How long have you been here?"

"We set up last summer," Porrim said. "This is a branch of the local church, ‘Our Lady of Sorrows' we do our community outreach here. Saturdays we host children's story time, and after church, we tend to do the community breakfasts in the back."

"Interesting," Rose lied and turned to walk further into the store. 

To the right was the children's section. There were a number of Christian kids' books and novelty comics which turned the Bible into something visual (there was one done in Lego pictures and one done in "manga" art style). There was an armchair around a large circular carpet, presumably where Porrim would sit and read to the children.

On her left were adult books. Books on faith, bibles in a variety of languages, a couple of faith-based movies, and a glass display case of souvenirs. 

"Can I see that one?" Rose asked, pointing to a small silver cross on a chain.

"Of course," Porrim said, taking a key from her pocket and opening it.

She retrieved the cross, Rose noting that touching a holy object seemed to have no effect on her. She handed it to Rose and Rose examined it. Porrim's hand was unmarked, no burning when exposed to holy objects. Rose wasn't that surprised. Vampires had been adapting to previously repelling effects after all. Silver and holy items didn't seem to affect them anymore, and their reflection could readily be seen in mirrors on account of mirrors losing the silver within them. 

"I would like to try it on," Rose said.

"Of course," Porrim replied as she lead Rose to the checkout table.

There was a mirror on it and Rose stood in front, Porrim behind her. Porrim wrapped the chain around her neck, bringing the clasps together. Rose had left herself deliberately vulnerable. Had Porrim desired it, she could have attempted to strangle her. Even beyond that, exposing your neck to a vampire is trouble incarnate. Instead, Porrim fumbled with the clasp, biting her lip to concentrate. Rose got a good look at her incisor from that bite, she could feel a need in her core.

"It's like a bra-clasp, you can do it," Rose said, smiling a little.

The clasp for the necklace was, of course, nothing like a bra-clasp, but Rose just needed to get the innuendo out there, watching Porrim blush slightly. She was cute, that much Rose could see. Porrim eventually got the necklace around her neck and Rose admired it in the mirror. She'd worn ankhs and crosses before, it was all part of the goth look. Rose remembered trying on an upside-down cross in high-school once, she'd never bothered with it. Too edgy, and it didn't really have anything to do with Satanism, something about St. Peter and not wanting to emulate Jesus. 

The cross sat around her neck, resting below her collarbones on top of her black blouse. It contrasted quite nicely.

"I love it," Rose said.

It was the truth. It did look good on her. 

"It is indeed lovely," Porrim said with a smile.

Rose took out the $40 to pay for it and asked,

"Do you get a lot of business here?"

"Oh, enough," Porrim said, smiling again. "The congregation usually meets here and gives me enough business. I also rent out the upstairs rooms for local hobby clubs."

"Good," Rose said. "I can't shake the feeling that we've met before. Have you been to Club Scarlet?"

"Oh, heavens no," Porrim said, but from the blush, Rose knew she was lying.

"Hold on," Rose said, taking out a piece of paper and pen.

She scribbled her number on it and handed it to Porrim.

"Here's my number. Are you free tomorrow? I would like to get some tea with you during your break if that's ok with you."

Porrim took the number and stared at it.

"O-okay," she said.

It was very forward of her, yes, but Rose didn't mind a direct approach. You only live for so long after all.


	5. Rose Charming Another Woman out of her Panties, again

Little Cubes and Tea is a popular local café run by the Leijon family. The café was always seeing traffic and it was packed with a variety of teas both imported and produced locally. It was a great place to bring your pets and a great place to wait for dates. Rose was at the café, sipping her mocha. Porrim's lunch break would be coming soon and Rose had texted her to ask to meet here.

Rose was sure Porrim could travel out in the day and would do so easily. She speculated on how she'd bring the conversation around to Porrim's own vampirism but Rose had other motives in mind. She'd dressed for the occasion; a tight fitting long sleeve blouse with sheer fabric across the chest to accentuate her cleavage and a long skirt with a split up to mid-thigh. She still wore the silver cross Porrim had sold to her. All to see if she could catch the vampire's wandering eye.

Rose was pleasantly surprised when she showed up. Porrim was wearing a loose-fitting long sleeve black shirt and a long jade green skirt; conservative, but fashionable.

"I'm glad you came," Rose said, smiling.

"Well, I had nothing to do during my break, so I thought I'd come to say hi," Porrim said. "Not to imply that I only came to alleviate my boredom or that I had nothing better to do or-"

"It's fine, it's fine," Rose said, waving her hand. "I'm just happy you decided to drop by."

"Thank you for inviting me, Rose," she said, taking up a menu as she sat.

"Thank _you_ for coming," Rose said. "It's so nice to sit outside and sip some coffee."

"Oh indeed," Porrim said, eyes still on the menu.

"You've been to Leijons before?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I'm friends with the owner from a while back," Porrim said. "I got into contact with her when I decided to move here."

"Interesting, and when was that?" Rose asked.

"Almost a year ago," Porrim said, looking up at her. "Oh, what is your line of work if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'm an author," Rose said. "Fantasy mostly, some gothic fiction here and there, some erotica, I'm very flexible."

"Very nice," Porrim said, asking a nearby waitress for some green tea.

"How do you know the Leijons?" Rose asked.

"I was… familiar with Meulin when she was much younger," Porrim said. "She and her husband."

"And what made you decide to move here?"

Porrim bit her lip, Rose's loins practically growling at seeing her incisors again.

"I needed a change of pace," Porrim said.

Rose opted to not push further. There was something troubling her, Rose could see it from how she knitted her brow. Porrim's face had a faraway look, one of contemplation. She opted to change the subject.

"Porrim, I have to ask you something," Rose said, looking serious.

"Oh?" Porrim said, cocking her head.

"When did you start getting into religion?"

"Oh, it's been a few years," Porrim said. "I mean even without the bookshop I don't talk too often about it with other people. Religion tends to dominate conversations and kick up strong opinions. I don't like to be overbearing."

"Oh, that's ok," Rose said. 

The waitress had come back with Porrim's tea.

"So, about your books," Porrim said. "What are they about?"

Rose bit down any catty remarks about them being sexed up devil worship, perhaps Porrim wouldn't see the humor in that.

"I wrote Complacency of the Learned," Rose said. "It's about a cabal of wizards who fight against another who hunts them for their own amusement. It's largely a bunch of magic politicking along with magic duels. I believe one critic thought there was a commentary on the Jefferson Administration in it and… well, he's free to his own opinion."

"Sounds lovely," Porrim said. "I'll see if the library has any copies."

"Oh, I can give you one," Rose said, "A thank you for the cross you sold to me."

At the mention of it, Porrim's eyes fell to the necklace, and Rose could tell that Porrim was helping herself to the ample view of her cleavage. She was surprised that she had restrained herself for that long. Must be the Catholic guilt.

Porrim turned her eyes back to her tea and sipped it.

‘ _There had to be some limit to her self-control,_ Rose thought. ‘ _How else did some college girl end up with a bite like that on her ass?_ '

"If that's not too much trouble," Porrim said.

"How has the town been treating you?" Rose asked.

"Meulin and Kankri are still really nice to me," Porrim said. "But I haven't interacted much outside of the convent. It's nice, I suppose. The town is fairly friendly."

"You should venture out a bit more," Rose said. "Make some friends, have some connections. There's this really nice woman, Aradia, you'd love her."

"Oh, Aradia and I have met," Porrim said, perking up.

‘ _Good, she's not going to deny that,_ ' Rose thought.

"Aradia's such a ray of sunshine," Porrim said. "She even makes talk of cadavers' sound endearing."

The thought of Porrim sinking her teeth into Aradia's soft thighs or ass nearly made Rose choke on her coffee. 

‘ _Goddamnit Rose stop being horny for 5 fucking seconds,_ ' Rose thought angrily.

"She helps run that club you mentioned," Porrim said. 

"You should really go," Rose said. "It's an excellent way to cut loose. The nightlife is incredible."

"Oh no," Porrim said, waving her hand as if she was batting away the idea. "It's too… er, intense for someone like me. I'd stick out too much. Can you imagine me in one of those party dresses? ‘Mutton dressed as lamb' was the phrase I believe."

‘ _God, yes I can imagine you at one of those nights out,_ ' Rose thought.

"Nonsense, age-appropriate dress is a silly concept anyway," Rose said. "I go there all the time. Aradia runs an impressive establishment."

Porrim let out a nervous chuckle.

"Maybe some other time."

"That's ok," Rose said, finishing her coffee. "You want to see something neat?"

"Sure," Porrim replied.

Rose took her wand out of her purse.

"Do you believe in witchcraft?" she asked.

"Oh, of course," Porrim said, cheerily.

"You don't think it's the tool of Satan?" Rose asked, jokingly.

‘ _God damn, fuck. Why did you say that?_ ' Rose thought to herself angrily. ‘ _Don't mock the shit she believes in, what's wrong with you?!_ '

"Oh no, no," Porrim said, laughing a bit. 

‘ _Good, she wasn't offended_ ,' Rose thought.

Rose tapped her Thorn onto her napkin and it began folding itself, slowly turning into … 

…a rose. 

It was a cheap trick with a dumb pun. Her dates ate it up.

Porrim clapped slightly at it, fascinated.

"Oh wow, that was amazing," she said. "You practice magic?"

"I have a talent," Rose said. 

"Fascinating," Porrim said, finishing her tea.

"Let's go back to the shop," Rose said. "There was something I wanted to see."

"Sure thing," Porrim said.

The pair left the café, paying and tipping generously. Though the shop was still closed for lunch, they entered in, Rose carefully mulling over what she would say.

When they entered the store, Rose opted for the direct route.

"I can help out with Children's story time if you want," Rose said as they walked through the store. "Magic keeps them entertained."

"I'm not sure, it might send a weird message," Porrim said.

"Nah, the Bibles full of magic on its own anyway," Rose said. "Or some equivalent."

"Mm," Porrim said, examining one of the cases.

"So, these crosses," Rose said, looking at one. "You seem to be fine around them."

"What do you mean?" Porrim asked, still sorting through a series of books, not picking up on Rose's meaning.

"Porrim, there's a girl I met, her name was Laura," Rose said, staring at Porrim's back as she began to slow her work. "Laura had a strange bite on her. Something that piqued my interest. I keep an eye on supernatural happenings in this town and I was alerted to the presence of a vampire here in town. That being you."

Porrim had stopped sorting and slowly straightened to her full height, her back still to Rose.

"You haven't been here too long, and Laura seemed fine all things considered. But I have to ask… what are your intentions for our little berg?"

Porrim let out a long-defeated sigh and turned to Rose. Rose analyzed her body-language, nothing seemed threatening. In fact, Porrim simply looked exhausted, as if her long years had caught up with her. Rose couldn't guess as to how long those years were.

"Okay," Porrim said. "The truth. I do go to Club Scarlet, but only sometimes. I… I need to feed. But I don't kill anybody! There's plenty of blood and I don't need that much. Kankri is my adopted son so I traveled to live here and be close to him and Meulin. As you can probably guess, I'm a lot older than I look. I was born in 1837, in Spain. My mother was Spanish, my father was Indian. A traveling countess visited me as a maiden and took my humanity along with my virginity. Since then I've been traveling the world as a being of undeath."

"And the Catholic thing?" Rose asked.

"I'm Spanish, what can I say?" Porrim asked, shrugging. "I admit, my faith ebbs and flows, but there is a kind of comfort to be found, you know? I'll die someday. I want to know that there's something else waiting for me."

Rose nodded. She'd laced her voice with a compulsion, to tell the truth, the moment they walked into the store. Porrim's words about not being a threat were honest. Rose couldn't resist pushing a little further, however.

"And why did you come here?" Rose asked.

"I was lonely and I was sad," Porrim said taking on that same faraway look again. "The Cathedral here was perfect. I wanted to see my son again. I brought him out of an orphanage 15 years ago. They said he'd age out of the system, but I still wanted to give him a home. I'm glad he's doing so well."

"And Laura?"

"I met her at Club Scarlet," Porrim said. "I was hungry and I was struggling to control my… my lust. I have made my peace with the desires that I have but still, they confound me. I simply wanted a physical liaison, even if only a brief one. I feel ashamed now, but at the time, at the time I'd found my own version of heaven. Oh, to be lost in her soft curves with her blood on my tongue. I regret my moments of weakness but to have the desire overtake me and to sate my loins and flesh, oh it is sublime."

‘ _Damn, she's getting verbose._ ' Rose thought. She would end the spell soon, but one last question.

"And how do you feel about me?" Rose asked, her voice still laced with compulsion.

"Suspicious at first, and even more suspicious now. I was glad for someone to talk to. Sometimes I find myself thinking untoward thoughts about you and I think you work to coax those out of me. I feel that same pit in my stomach building. An uncertainty and a want I try to keep at bay."

Rose ended the spell.

"I like you to, Porrim," Rose said. "And I _really_ want to get to know you better."

She walked closer to the vampire, Porrim looked at her uncertainly.

"You seem uncertain about your little urges," Rose said.

Her tone took on an air of seduction. There was no magic in her voice now; just the charisma that bedded countless ladies.

"Oh, I may joke about sinning," Rose said. "But what we feel, that desire we have for other people be it physical or emotional. That's natural. There's nothing wrong with letting your body give in.

Rose raised a hand, lightly ghosting it across Porrim's cheek. It was very forward of her, but Porrim didn't tell her to stop. Their faces were only inches apart now.

"And don't worry, I like you to," Rose said as she leaned in and met Porrim's lips.

Rose had to tiptoe a bit to reach, but it was worth it. Porrim's lips were soft, and she leaned into the kiss. It wasn't an open mouth tongue fighting kiss of lust, but it was far from platonic. Rose cupped her face, watching Porrim gently shut her eyes. She kept going, enjoying Porrim's lips and the closeness. Eventually, she broke off and stepped back.

"I would like to keep seeing you," Rose said.

"Y-yeah," Porrim said. "That was, um, nice."

"There's more," Rose said, taking out her phone.

She keyed in her address and sent it to Porrim in a text.

"If you ever want to swing by, give me a ring," Rose said, her lilac eyes piercing. "I promise you a night to remember."

"I- I might take you up on that," Porrim said.

"Mm," Rose said, turning to leave.

Right as she got to the door she stopped, turned, and asked.

"Why ‘Our Lady of Sorrows'?"

"Is there another Cathedral nearby?" Porrim asked.

"You said this one was perfect," Rose said.

"Back in the old country, I used to mourn a lot. During the many times of death that would occur I would travel and help people to express their grief. I received a title: The Dolorosa, lady of sorrows. I've buried more dead than any other person alive on this planet. I've tended graves since I was 12 and when I got here I still help at the local cemetery."

"Dolorosa," Rose said. "What a beautiful title."

"Thank you," Porrim said.

She watched Rose leave. Porrim's break was over and it was time to get back to work.


	6. The Ex

Rose returned to Meulin's café. Porrim wasn't a threat, this much she knew; now it was time for some fun. Rose ordered another tea and began to speculate on what Porrim, The Dolorosa, would do next. Maybe she'd call tonight? No, too forward. Maybe she'd wait a while. Rose would give her a few days. Porrim seemed like the type to obsess over the evils of sex, but she'd break eventually. Everyone's hormones have a tipping point.

Rose thanked the waitress for the tea and her mind began to wander to lewder things. What would a vampire bite feel like? Some kind of pain and euphoria mix was what she imagined. How would they proceed? There's no way in hell the Dolorosa was a top, and Rose was fine with that. She wondered if she'd use magic, whether to bind her or to produce some kind of insertion. Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar and unwelcome figure plopped themselves down in front of her.

"Aranea," Rose grumbled.

"It's Mindfang, Rosie," Serket said, smiling at her with that punchable smile.

Mindfang was dressed in her daisy-dukes, black tank-top with the cobalt Scorpio sign, and her bright red boots. Rose remembered licking those once to satisfy some kind of weird desire for the other woman… she and Mindfang went to some interesting places in bed. Not all of them good, but not all of them bad either.

"What do you want, _Aranea,_?" Rose asked, emphasizing Mindfang's name to piss her off.

"I saaaaaaaaw you and the church girl," Mindfang said, her smile a familiar and still predatory one. "Never saw you as the type of girl that wants to repent."

"So, what if I am?" Rose asked.

"Nah, you're playing a different edge. You want to get in her pants, don't you?" Aranea asked. "Dress her up in a naughty nun outfit and do her, eh? Maybe she's easy to lead about? Maybe she's a secret freak? I dunno what the stereotype is about repressed Christian milfs."

"Have you been spying on me?" Rose asked.

"Fuck no, I've got better things to do," Mindfang said, rolling her eyes. "You two just showed up here, talked, left, and then you came back. I was just drinking my latte, but now I'm interested."

"You make it a point to insert yourself into everything, don't you?" Rose asked, sarcasm evident.

"Awwwwwwww, little Rosie feels threatened, doesn't she?" Mindfang said, pouting a little.

"God, you're insufferable," Rose said. "You're worse than Kankri."

"Ouch Rose, that hurt," Mindfang said, almost sincerely.

"I don't have time for this," Rose said, tossing money next to her unfinished tea and getting up.

"God Rose, you love the frigid act, but it's so easy to get under your skin, it's not even funny," Mindfang said.

Rose just waved her hand dismissively, not even bothering to turn around and acknowledge her.

"You're not above this!" Mindfang called after her.

Rose could hear the annoyance in her tone. If one were to meet her barbs with apathy, that tended to set Mindfang off worse than any insult. Starving her of attention was the best way to get rid of her, like cutting off the nutrients from a weed. And Rose was always ready with some sheers should her love life need a little pruning.


	7. The Dolorosa's Visit

Porrim didn't contact her that night, nor the next one. Rose had made a conscious decision to put the ball in Maryam's court, and now she just had to wait. Porrim finally contacted her on the third day. Rose was sure there was a bible reference in there somewhere but she didn't care to research it.

It was pouring that day. Rose had set herself down with a cup of juice and a good book. It was nice listening to the ambient noise of the droplets against the roof. Rose was drawn from her serenity by the doorbell. Roxy had gone over to Jane's house for a sleepover and Rose had the house to herself Probably a good thing, she didn't want to traumatize her daughter with the sounds of copulation.

Porrim had shown up at the door, unannounced, and rang the bell. Rose answered it, wearing her orange sweater and shorts. Had she known it was Porrim she'd probably have come down in a nightgown and played some kind of faux-innocent act. But alas, she wasn't expecting visitors and she answered the door in casualwear drinking apple juice. The pinnacle of sexual desirability… Rose Lalonde.

Porrim was dressed in a black petticoat with a green scarf and long pants. Stylish but never showing too much, Rose felt that the Dolorosa had an eye for that. 

"Rose," Porrim said.

‘ _Fuck,_ ' Rose thought, but simply said. "Porrim."

"May I come in?" Porrim asked.

She was standing outside with an umbrella and a canvas bag and Rose quickly let her in, taking the umbrella and putting it into the holder next to the door. Porrim took off her coat and hung it up, a green long sleeve button up shirt underneath.

"I'm so glad you decided to visit me," Rose said. "Would you like a drink?"

"Could I have some juice?" Porrim asked, nodding at Rose's cup.

‘ _Of course she wouldn't want alcohol, Rose, dammit, think_ ' Rose thought to herself.

Rose poured her a glass of orange juice whilst Porrim set her bag down on the table.

"Your house is really beautiful," Porrim said, gazing up at the modern architecture and impressive wizard statue.

"It's been in the family for a while," Rose said. "When the book money started coming in I made some renovations."

"It's just you living here with your daughter?" Porrim asked.

"Yes, Roxy and I are live here alone but we have guests over quite often, however," Rose said, handing her the glass. 

"Forgive my prying, but your daughter… does she-"

"The father?" Rose asked, chuckling a bit. "I offered a sacrifice to dark gods beyond the realm of our understanding so that they may bear me a spawn. I was successful and the dread _R'XNE_ was fashioned in the hollow image of humanity. She reflects us, being a harsh mirror to hold up to our society as she indulges in ‘gaming' and ‘social media'. Someday she will fully develop into a horrifying adult version of herself fashioning computer programs and forbidden science."

Porrim stared at her blankly.

"I'm joking," Rose said.

"Yes… I gathered," Porrim said.

"Roxy's conception was almost bizarre," Rose said, reminiscing. "Three of my friends and I dabbled in a scientific experiment through which we feared the apocalypse might be averted. Through some odd genetic machine, our DNA was mixed together and four babies were created. Whatever apocalypse we calculated never came to pass, however. Still, we had children to raise and I hope Roxy becomes a successful woman someday."

"Fascinating," Porrim said.

Rose could read her expression. Perhaps she thought the whole story was made up? Maybe she took exception to babies being born in test-tubes; granted Roxy wasn't born in one, but the comparison still stood.

"Here's a picture of her," Rose said, taking out her phone and flipping to the gallery. 

"She's very pretty," Porrim said, looking at the pictures.

"She'll be a computer wiz someday," Rose said. "I want her to plan the greatest obsolescence of all time. But she's always criticizing me for that idea. Something about it being unethical."

Porrim didn't know whether to agree or disagree with that, so she just nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you the house," Rose said, beckoning her.

Rose showed off the living room and state of the art entertainment system they had. She gave her a tour of the observatory and the telescope that she and Roxy would sometimes use. Rose showed her the master bedroom and made sure to not bombard her with any innuendos or lewd double-speak. Rose showed off the basement as well; it had a well-stocked wine cellar and a demonic altar.

"This is where I commune with the forces of darkness," she said, gesturing at the altar. "In my study, I have dozens of books on the eldritch, some are powerful tomes and others are just nice bits of creative fiction I enjoy."

"It is certainly… sharp looking," Porrim said, examining the horned red and black altar.

"Just sharp looking?" Rose asked, crooking an eyebrow, "No astonishment at my great sin? No fear for my mortal soul? No criticism of my communion with forces that are in opposition to your patron deity?"

"Rose," Porrim said, coolly. "You can do what you want with your life and you can hold the beliefs you want. That's on you. I do not appreciate when people maneuver conversations to take shots at my beliefs. It indicates an unfortunate fragility in your convictions when you parse them in such a way to poke holes in mine."

"Wow," Rose said, almost surprised. "You saw my throat and just went in for the kill. I love it."

"Let's go back to the kitchen," Porrim said. "That package I brought with me, I'd like to show it to you."

The pair ascended back up the stairs and returned to the kitchen.

"I take it from your asking for beverages that you can consume human food, correct?" Rose asked.

"That's correct," Porrim said.

"Can you sustain yourself off of it?"

"Not entirely but my physiology has developed to where I don't have to subsist on only blood."

"Would you like some of mine?" Rose asked.

Porrim stopped and turned to her, surprised.

"That's very forward of you," Porrim said.

"Hey, life's too short to not take risks," Rose said. "I've always wanted a vampire to bite me."

"And just a few days ago you were pursuing me to learn if I was a threat to the community," Porrim said, her face the picture of someone unimpressed.

"And you aren't," Rose said, shrugging. "So, I've moved my thought process ahead."

Porrim didn't have anything to say to that and instead walked over to the bag she brought in. She removed some plastic containers and opened them to reveal confections.

"Bake sale last week," she said. "I thought I'd bring you some leftovers."

"This calls for tea," Rose said, smiling and walking to the cupboards.

Soon the pair were sitting on Rose's couch, eating some cupcakes and sipping mint tea. Rose was flipping through the channels on the television.

"Being around all of that death," Rose asked, looking at the passing TV menu. "It doesn't depress you?"

"It's sobering," Porrim said. "But I've read so many rites that it's become part of my routine. Death is a natural and final destination for all of us."

"And here I was thinking I was the hardcore goth," Rose said, smirking. "What are you into?"

"I-I beg your pardon?" Porrim asked, blushing slightly.

"TV shows," Rose said. "Jeez, that wasn't even close to an innuendo. Get your mind out of the gutter."

The last bit was a playful tease but it seemed to make Porrim more uncomfortable so Rose changed the conversation.

"Stuff with vampires?" Rose asked. "I've got Vampire Diaries and Underworld on demand if you're interested."

Porrim sighed.

"I suppose I'm brutalizing around the bush," she said, turning to Rose. "Rose… What we did in the store… I…"

"Our little kiss?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did it set your heart aflutter like a lovestruck school-girl? I'd hardly ever call my advances chaste but in that particular situation-"

"I enjoyed it," Porrim said, simply. "I liked it a lot."

"I should have used my tongue then," Rose said, smirking. "Spice up our little encounter with something French."

"Rose…" Porrim asked, curious. "Why did you summon that demon? And what happened to it?"

"Ah, I was bored," Rose said, putting her cup down. "I wanted something exciting. I summoned her up, a succubus, and she dicked me down. Fucked me on this table, on my bed, in the kitchen, everywhere. Titjob, thigh job, blowjob, you name it. We burned through just about everything on her mind. Her cum was warmer than this tea. I remember it filling my ass and running down my thighs."

Rose relayed the whole story as if it was a quirky trip to town one would take the other day. Porrim's face had reddened to her ears.

"With her satisfied, she returned from whence she came, just like that," Rose concluded.

"You didn't have to lose your immortal soul?" Porrim asked.

"I gave the demonic temptress a good-time," Rose said, shrugging. "That's all she needed."

"And you enjoyed it?" Porrim asked.

"The sex? Oh yeah, it was phenomenal," Rose said, smiling fondly at the memory. 

"I see," Porrim said, setting down her tea.

"Look," Rose said, turning to her. "What you said back then, I'm not going to tell you you're wrong. But if you struggle with that expression, with those, ‘urges', you shouldn't. If it feels good and doesn't hurt anyone you shouldn't deny yourself it. Porrim, I love sex. I love the intimacy, I love the pleasure, I love the rush of hormones and the dopamine. Sometimes I love the pillow talk and to be connected to someone. Sometimes it's only about the physicality, there's nothing wrong with any of that."

Porrim sighed and sank into the couch.

"You're so forward about this," she said. "You can talk about it all so easily, you can even brag about it."

"There are things people should be ashamed about," Rose said. "Consensual relations between two adults isn't one of them. I had a demoness fuck me in the ass, I'm far past the point of feeling embarrassed."

Porrim sighed.

"You don't have to do anything," Rose said. "If you don't want to cross that line, you shouldn't feel compelled to do it."

"That's not it," Porrim said. "I, I want to. Rose. When you kissed me, my mind invented a thousand scenarios where we went further. Sometimes they keep me awake."

Rose stared at her, slowly moving to grasp Porrim's hand in hers.

"I…" Porrim said, sighing. "I want you, Rose."

"I feel similarly," Rose said leaning towards her to kiss her cheek.

Rose stood up from the couch and straddled Porrim's lap, sitting on her thighs. She leaned in and kissed her again, deeper this time. Porrim's mouth opened slightly and Rose slipped her tongue in, feeling her deadly incisors. Porrim leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes. The feeling of another person's tongue in her own mouth was strange but not unpleasant. She put her own tongue to Rose's, they slid over each other, saliva swapping mouths.

Porrim's eyes shot open when she felt Rose's hand on her breast. Rose calmly massaged it, not breaking the kiss, not even opening her own eyes until Porrim sank back into her own lust. Rose was the one to break the kiss and lean back, her hand never leaving Porrim's breast. A trail of spit spread between them before snapping.

Rose quickly pulled off her hoodie and the tank top she had underneath it and tossed them behind the couch. Porrim's eyes immediately went to Rose's breasts, the pale skin accentuated by the black and purple striped bra she had on.

Rose smiled down at her; it was always nice to be admired. 

"Do you want to keep going?" Rose asked, smirking.

"Yes! Yes, please," Porrim said, not taking her eyes off of Rose's breasts.

"Come on," Rose said, getting off the Dolorosa's lap and extending a hand. "Let's go up to my room. Sex on a couch sounds nice and spontaneous, but it's a tangle of limbs and someone falling off and hitting their head on the coffee table."


	8. Sealing the Deal

Porrim took her hand and was led up the stairs to Rose's master bedroom. Rose's bedroom matched her aesthetic well: it was dark and purple. The shades were drawn, the lights were dimmed, and the door locked behind them. Everything was purple, the curtains, the pillows, the blanket, and the screen-saver on her desktop. As soon as she walked in, Rose unbuttoned and tossed her shorts, turning to Porrim with a hand on her hip.

Porrim was struck by how good Rose looked. Her pale skin took on an eerie hue with the light barely shining through the purple drapes. Her bra and panties were in matching purple and black stripes and they hugged the contours of her ass. Rose drew her other hand down her toned stomach to play with the hem of her panties.

"Well Porrim?" she asked, smiling a smile both chilling and seductive. "It takes two to do the horizontal tango. Strip."

The last word was a command rather than a suggestion and Porrim quickly obliged. She began unbuttoning the green shirt. Rose watched as the once high neckline drooped lower and lower. The curve of her cleavage was spotted and then, Rose saw the fabric of a bra. Porrim took her shirt off and folded it, putting it on Rose's desk. She faced her again, Rose treating herself to an eye-full of Porrim's body. There was a softness to her, not as much as Aradia, but it was still there. Her breasts were bigger than Rose's, easy to hide under the conservative dress, but out in the open, they were a sight to see, even if they were covered by a bra. Porrim took off her pants and folded them as well, placing them on top of her shirt.

Porrim was wonderfully curvaceous. Rose never had any regrets about her relatively flat chest and ass, but there was a number of times she'd felt envious. This was one of those times. Her underwear pinched her thighs in just the right way, and she tugged it free of her rear when it bunched up. Porrim calmly removed her bra, freeing her breasts; delightfully plum spheres topped with nipples already growing erect. Porrim slid her panties down her silky-smooth brown thighs before Rose crossed the room and took her. 

Rose and Porrim kissed passionately again, this time their tongues tangled in want. Rose slid her knee up Porrim's thighs to her core; Porrim's slick heat and puffy outer lips betraying her arousal. Rose cupped Porrim's breasts, admiring their weight in her hands. They broke the kiss, Rose massaging Porrim's boobs. She flicked a thumb across the left nipple, Porrim sighing in pleasure. 

"Your breasts are amazing," Rose said. "The size, the softness, dozens of hack writers would tell stories about them."

"New idea for your next book?" Porrim asked, before letting out a squeak as Rose lightly pinched her nipple in response. 

Rose continued to fondle Porrim's left tit as she bent down to the right one.

"You mentioned thinking about me a lot since I kissed you in the store," Rose said, looking up at Porrim's face, red as anything. "Is this what you thought about."

Porrim could only nod, before letting out a moan as Rose dragged her tongue across her nipple.

"Did you touch yourself?" Rose asked. "Did you think about me with two fingers in you? Or three?

Instead of waiting for an answer Rose opened her mouth and took as much of Porrim's boob into her mouth as she could. She began to suck, her tongue corkscrewing over Porrim's nipple. That earned a moan from the older woman. Rose drew her lips up to Porrim's nipple, sucking and kissing in turn. She never let up on fondling the other breast, but instead brought her other hand down to Porrim's crotch. 

Porrim had shaved off her pubes, and Rose could feel the stubble as she slid her fingers down. She ghosted her hand over Porrim's clitoris and slipped her middle finger in with ease. Porrim was practically dripping, and a little bit of friction wasn't going to hurt her. 

Rose looked at Porrim, she smiled up at her, her lips parting to show Porrim's pinkie-brown nipple held between her teeth. She applied a small amount of pressure to it. Simply pushing the texture of her teeth into the sensitive nub. She didn't bite down of course… she'd have to check if Porrim was into that first. With a last kiss, she released the nipple and slid her finger out, standing to face her. She still held Porrim's other nipple between her thumb and forefinger, pinching and twisting it, but only enough to cause a sensation rather than a feeling of pain.

Rose held up her hand with the moistened middle finger. Slowly, making a show of it, she leaned forward and sucked it clean. That done, she gestured her head towards the bed, releasing Porrim's other nipple.

Porrim nodded to her and walked to it; breathless, flushed, _hungry_.

"Sit on the edge," Rose said.

Porrim did so, sitting down at the end of Rose's bed, her legs spread. Rose walked around the bed to grab a pillow before returning to the edge and tossing it on the floor. The pillow in place she kneeled down, her face level with Porrim's crotch, Rose breathed deep; enjoying the pleasant smell of musk and arousal.

"Should we pray before I eat?" Rose asked.

Porrim didn't have time to comment on the _audacity_ of that remark before Rose dug in. Rose went straight for the clit first, wrapping her lips around it and pressing her tongue right on down, causing Porrim to yelp in surprise. Rose grinned a bit before moving down, sliding her tongue through Porrim's labia and into her. Rose could eat pussy like it was nobody's business. She twisted her tongue inside of Porrim before bringing up two fingers to part her folds so she could go in deeper. Porrim's lubrication smeared across her lips and dribbled down her chin. Rose added her teeth to the procedure, lightly glancing Porrim's lower lips.

Rose was delighted by all the sounds Porrim was making. Her moans, her gasps, and the times she called her name. She could feel Porrim's hand run through her blonde locks, finding purchase rather than commanding. 

Rose changed her fingers' position, inserting the two into Porrim and rapidly thrusting them in and out. Porrim's moans got louder and Rose had a wicked idea. She removed the fingers and coated her middle with her saliva, lubing it up with her spit and Porrim's juices. Satisfied, Rose angled it downwards and inserted it into her ass.

"Rose!" Porrim yelped, jumping a bit.

"Hm?" Rose asked, returning her ministrations to Porrim's clit.

"That's not what I – I mean- Rose, your finger!" Porrim stammered.

Rose slowly pushed her middle finger in, passing the first knuckle and then the second. Porrim was almost at climax, and Rose quickly sucked her clit and finally got her off. Porrim came with a cry, grabbing Rose's hair with one hand and her own breast with the other. She fell backward onto the bed, Rose removing her finger and standing up.

"Dramatic, I like that," she said, smirking down at the other woman.

Porrim looked up at her. Rose's lips and chin were soaked with Porrim's cum, tiny droplets fell and landed on her breasts. Rose was still wearing her underwear and Porrim could see a damp stain beginning to form on the blonde's crotch.

"Wow, Rose," Porrim said, her face flushed. "You really know what you're doing."

"I've had a lot of practice," Rose said, a knowing smile on her face.

"I can see that," Porrim said, propping herself up on her elbows. 

"What about you?" Rose asked cocking her head. "Are vampires the passionate romantics that I read about?"

"You won't find out whilst you're still clothed," Porrim said, slyly.

"Fair enough," Rose said, taking off her bra in one swift motion and tossing it at Porrim's face.

Porrim was surprised at the bra hitting her, but she removed it easily, while Rose slid out of her panties. Porrim liked the way Rose looked. She'd been checking her out for a while now and to see her fully uncovered before her was a treat. Her breasts were small but well-shaped and her vagina had a small patch of blonde hair above it.

"You have my permission to bite me," Rose said. "Play rough with me too."

With that Rose climbed onto the bed, on top of Porrim. She began kissing the taller woman, her breasts resting on Porrim's. Porrim began trailing the kisses down, licking some of her juices off of Rose's chin. She kissed the underside of her jaw, and slowly pushed Rose onto her side so they were facing each other. Porrim got to Rose's neck and looked up at her again.

"Are you sure?" she asked. 

"God yes, bite me, bite me anywhere," Rose said.

And Porrim did. She sank her teeth into Rose's neck, puncturing the skin and drinking deep.

"Oh, God!" Rose cried out, gripping Porrim tighter. 

Porrim moved her hands down to Rose's rear, gripping and massaging her ass. Rose felt amazing. There was a stab of pain followed by a blast of endorphins. She wondered if this was what sounding felt like. She could almost see colors with how intense this feeling was. A perfect blend of pain and ecstasy. Porrim withdrew her fangs and gave Rose's neck a long-languishing lick. 

"Well, if you can take it," Porrim said, her voice low and sultry, unlike anything Rose thought she'd be capable of.

Porrim went lower, kissing the hollow of Rose's neck before moving to her breast. She began sucking on one while fondling the other, her ministrations less sloppy than Rose's. She hummed softly, tasting the sweat on Rose's skin. She moved her mouth to the other breast, sucking it as well. 

Rose's moans turned to a cry of pain as Porrim sank her fangs into the skin right above her areola. This feeling was far too intense for Rose, and she squirmed against Porrim, who wrapped her arms around her to keep her from getting away. She only took a little bit of blood from this bite. This one wasn't about drinking after-all, it was about sensation. Porrim withdrew her fangs and gave a little kiss to Rose's sore nipple.

She moved down further, trailing a lick down her navel. She kissed Rose's bellybutton and went further south. Rose pulled herself up the bed so as Porrim wouldn't end up falling off. Porrim went to Rose's thighs, sizing them up.

"Which one looks juicier?" Porrim muttered to herself.

Porrim chose the right thigh and pressed her lips to it. She sucked hard, ensuring that it would bruise later. She moved to just above the hickey and sunk her teeth in again. Rose gasped, this time the experience more pleasurable than painful. Porrim took a swig. 

With that done she moved up to Rose's core and began to help herself. She started off with long slow lips up the length of her slit. Rose let out a low hum of pleasure. Porrim crept forward, hitching Rose's thighs around her shoulders and lifting her lower half up a bit. Porrim made eye-contact with Rose as she ate her out. She twisted her tongue and parted Rose's lips with it, idly sliding it up and down her insides.

"I'm glad you have some experience in this regard when I had Laura go down on me, she was a tad sloppy for my taste," Rose said with a contented sigh.

Her sighs turned to moans as Porrim picked up her pace, her licks were quicker, rougher, and ended with flicks to her clit sending surges down her spine. 

"Ah- Ah! God, I'm close," Rose moaned.

"Mm," Porrim said, another long lick across Rose's labia.

Rose looked down at her, seeing the glint of her fangs. A sudden frightful thought occurred to her at that moment and that sliced through the bliss she was currently lavishing in.

"Wait!" Rose yelled, "Porrim you-"

But it was too late, Porrim sank her teeth into Rose's mound right then and there. Rose let out a scream. The twin feelings of pleasure and pain met their peak there. Vampires and erotic bites were one thing, but to actually have one take a bite out of her vulva was something she'd never really thought of… and looking back she really should have. Porrim wrapped her mouth around Rose's clit, her fangs sinking into the flesh almost an inch above it. She sucked hard, finally driving Rose over the edge. She clamped her thighs around Porrim's head, and Rose's cries conveyed a feeling of pure pleasure unknown to her before.

Porrim withdrew her fans and gingerly kissed Rose's sensitive pussy. Rose was breathing heavily, coming down from one of the most intense orgasms she'd had perhaps in her entire life. Porrim waited for Rose's legs to lose their tension and gingerly set her down on the bed, crawling up next to her.

"Was it what you expected?" Porrim asked.

"Wow, I mean Jesus," Rose said, panting. "For a church girl, you sure know how to go down on someone. Fuck, that was amazing."

Porrim kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it," she said.

"Crap, I think I need some band-aids," Rose said. 

She looked down, only to see the eight puncture wounds had already clotted.

"Never-fucking-mind then," she said.

Porrim snuggled up closer to her, Rose could feel Porrim's heavy breasts press against her arm.

She turned away, letting Porrim be the big spoon. Porrim acknowledged the gesture with a few light kisses to the back of her head. They stayed like that, sweat cooling, body replacing blood, and voices resting.


	9. The Morning After

Rose felt awful the next morning. She groaned as she opened her eyes, her head spinning. Porrim stood next to the bed with a tray, on it was a bowl of cereal and one of the cupcakes from yesterday. She had a guilty look on her face.

"Rose, I made you something to eat," Porrim said, smiling nervously.

"God, I feel like shit," she muttered. "I feel like I went on a bender."

"Yeah," Porrim said, setting the tray down. "I think I drank too much from you last night. I'm sorry. It was the heat of the moment and I guess I got carried away."

"Well, I knew what I was getting into," Rose muttered as she peeled the wrapper off the cupcake. "Fatigue was one of the risks I was willing to take, the other was dying."

"Well, um, you didn't die, so that's a plus," Porrim said, smiling nervously again.

"Yeah," Rose said, taking a bite.

"Again, I'm very sorry. I really try to make sure I don't take too much nut last night-"

"It's fine, really," Rose said, after swallowing. "It's like giving blood, just got to replenish it afterward. I'll eat to regain my strength and then I'll eat you."

Fatigue or no, Rose's smile still conveyed a deviance to it that made Porrim blush. Rose shifted herself and winced. There was a sharp pain in her crotch. She let out a groan and put the tray on the side, moving the sheets off of her. The two bite wounds on her mound were red and swollen. They didn't look infected, but stabbing and then taking blood from that area was never really a safe thing to do.

"Ok, well looks like we're going to put a pin in my sex life for a bit," Rose said laying back on her pillow. "God this actually hurts quite a bit."

"I've got some salve for that," Porrim said, "I keep some on me in case my bites get too bad."

Rose sighed and asked, "Did Roxy get back ok?"

"Your daughter? Oh yes," Porrim said. "She helped me find the cereal."

"Ok, I'm going to get dressed," Rose said, slowly getting out of bed.

Porrim blushed and turned to the door.

"You're embarrassed?" Rose asked, wincing as she walked to her closet. "You saw me naked and then some."

"Oh, just get dressed," Porrim said, waving dismissively over her shoulder as she left the room.

Rose threw on a sky-blue bra and found a short sleeve dress to wear. She thought about underwear but the idea sent pangs of pain down south. Dressed sufficiently she left the room and walked down the stairs; her descent was awkward and by the time she was on the ground floor she was limping. Roxy was eating breakfast at the table and acknowledged her mother with a nod.

"Thanks for helping Porrim with the cereal," Rose said, awkwardly sitting down.

Porrim had brewed a pot of tea at the counter and poured them all a cup. She sat down next to them and put an arm around Rose.

"Yeah, mom," Roxy said. "I saw one of your ex's last night."

"Who?" Rose asked.

"The psycho one."

"Which psycho one?"

"The one with the name like an edgy Deviantart oc. Mindbang or something."

Rose's eyes instantly narrowed.

"What happened?" Rose asked, her tone serious.

"I just saw her hiding in the tree spying through your window," Roxy said. "I threw a rock at her, she fell off when it hit her in the head, she called me a bitch, and ran off trying to pull her pants back on."

"Oh… oh my," Porrim said. "This is serious, Rose, you've got a stalker!"

"Meh, this isn't surprising," Rose said. "She figured I had someone nice over and she wanted to take a look at the action she wasn't getting any of."

"Rose I don't like being spied on by some voyeur," Porrim said.

"I'll toss her into limbo for a couple days," Rose said, shrugging. "Or curse her with boils, I don't know, I'll think of something."

"You always do mom," Roxy said.

"Thanks and I'm proud of you," Rose said. "Hitting her dead on in the head like that. That's the girl I raised."

Rose playfully clapped her daughter on the shoulder before turning to Porrim. 

"So, what's next?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I don't know, when you heal up, would you like to go to church with me?" Porrim asked.

"Yes, tell all your parishioner friends about this woman you know with a big bite mark on her neck from your illicit, pre-marital trysts," Rose said.

Porrim glanced at Roxy who'd already put on a pair of wireless earbuds to drown out their conversation.

"Well… we can try that later," Porrim said. "Maybe we can pay Meulin and Kankri a visit? See what their kids are up to."

"And maybe then we can go see if Aradia needs help at her club," Rose said. "Or see if she'd like to come and help us."

Rose raised her eyebrows a little, making her lewd intent clear. She took her hand from her tea and grasped Porrim's with it, smiling at her. The pain was only physical and temporary, Porrim would stay with her a lot longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to BagtheBagisnotaBag, my beta, who read through this whole thing helped me with my mistakes and recommended Grammarly to me.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
